


Finding My Lemur

by Zesraer



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anita just wants a job, Black Badge Division, Claire-centric, Crossover, F/F, Lyra sympathizes with dinosaurs, Meeting the Parents, Pack Dynamics, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Reveal, Wu and Hoskins make Lyra's shitlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesraer/pseuds/Zesraer
Summary: What truly happened at Isla Nublar during that fateful loss of containment of Jurassic World's designer organism?  One Black Badge agent was assigned to the park as a precaution against possible incident even as a familiar face starts working for the park as one of its employees.





	Finding My Lemur

I felt the Wolf pin her ears back, Mom and Alpha were arguing again. It seemed to be happening a lot of late. Most often about me. Alpha wanted me to take over the pack within Storybrooke. I didn't. Mom was caught in the middle. I press closer to the door, listening to the argument.

"Lyra you need to go easier on her, she isn't ready for alpha life. It's too soon." That was Mom. I was surprised at the growl in her voice. Apparently her Wolf was rising. She was the one with the even temper in the family and normally kept my other mother, my Alpha in check. Both were of equal rank but she normally left the fighting to my other mother, Lyra.  
  
"Ruby. You know we were both leading at her age. I just want her to step into her role. You know Peter won't. He is already a Beta. This is her destiny Ruby, I can't change what she inherited." I was surprised to hear the worry in Lyra's voice. She always was so stern and hard. To hear fear and worry was startling. I had never attributed such feelings to her, she had always been so strong and unwavering previously. The emotion in her voice was not something that I had heard often growing up.

"Dear, we grew up in war. We were forced to harden and abandon our youthful explorations far before she ever will. Storybrooke is safe from war Lyra. You have seen to that. None will harm her or this place. Let her grow into her abilities, do not force her as your mother forced you. You know how that nearly ended." I can hear Lyra sigh at Ruby's words. She had never told me that she had had problems with Grandmother Mills. Both had always seemed to have the utmost respect for one another. I couldn't imagine the two sorceresses fighting or arguing. Maybe I was more like Lyra than I thought.

"I suppose you are right Rubes. It's just hard to not want her to be exactly where I was at her age." I hear Ruby snort before a few laughs escape. "You ask the impossible Lyra. You do realize what kind of role model you are? How difficult it is to live up to your legend? And tell me, how likely were you to settle at her age? We were both still soul searching then. Let her find her lemurs Lyra."

I wrinkle my nose, lemurs? Lyra's chuckle made it clear I had missed some joke shared between the two of them. At least it seemed like the argument was over. And strangely, for the first time it had seemed to end in my favor. I slipped away from the door where I had been eavesdropping.

I woke the next morning to discover a plane ticket slipped under my door. When I went to question my mothers, neither really said much regarding the subject. Just that they had pulled some strings to get me a job far away from Storybrooke. A new start where their shadows wouldn't affect how others saw me. Lyra offered to take me to the airport and I accepted.  
  
As Lyra dropped me off at the airport, she pressed an envelope into my hand. I gave her a quizzical look, "What is this for?" She only smiled and shook her head. "It's for the plane. A little extra help should you need it. I lucked out finding my lemur. Your mother was under my nose the whole time. It seems you need to travel a bit further to find yours."  
  
I opened it inside the plane. Inside was a small glass pendant of a wolf, a couple thousand dollars and a note. I recognized the pendant immediately and the note confirmed it. 'Anita. I know you can protect yourself and I really should let you try but if you need anything break this. It's keyed to me and was given by Black Badge. It is to be used in emergencies. If broken, a highly trained black operations team will immediately leave from the nearest Black Badge facility to aid you.' I sigh, looking at the pendant. If it was keyed to Lyra that meant only the best would be deployed to aid 'her' if it was broken. She worried more than she let on. But I wouldn't need it where I was going. Despite the danger held by its attractions, Jurassic World was one of the safest places to work at the moment. Much safer than any facility either of my mothers had worked in. And it was there I planned to find out exactly who I was to be in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an expansive Once Upon A Time universe that I have been working on for almost seven years. I'm sorry if it is a bit confusing for people who are reading as it kind of starts in the middle of things. Main character in this piece is the blood granddaughter of Regina Mills and biological daughter of Red Riding Hood from canon.
> 
> Zesraer


End file.
